


Transformers Prime: Switched

by TheHiddenPredacon



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Mind Control, Other, Out of Body Experiences, Transformers Prime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenPredacon/pseuds/TheHiddenPredacon
Summary: Elita One and June Darby switch bodies after Elita has had an encounter with Shockwave during a battle, toying with mind control equipment! Find out what happens when Optimus finds out he slept with the wrong femme and Elita's reaction to being a human while June learns about the Cybertronian body!





	Transformers Prime: Switched

**_Authors note:_ ** _This was just a fun idea I had thought of! It's not going to be a serious fic or anything. Just June and Elita casually competing for Optimus I guess. lmao. This was also posted on my Elita One RP Tumblr dockwcrker! Enjoy!_

__

__

**Part 1**

It was just a normal day in the base as everyone was retiring for the night. June and her son Jack returned to their home as well as the other humans that were in the base. The bots were all ready to go to their berths after the long exhausting day of battling and missions. Everyone left the main room so that left Optimus and Elita to have alone time but they too were exhausted and went to the berthroom they shared.

Optimus opened the door and let Elita walk in first. Once in Optimus shut the door behind them and wrapped his arms around Elita protectively from behind and kissed her all over her helm. The femme giggling as he did such and gave him a final kiss on the lips before they laid down on the berth which was a routine really. With Optimus’s new frame it was hard to get comfortable sometimes but Primus the Prime was warm! Elita enjoyed it while it lasted. Optimus laid down on the berth first, flat on his back. He was so big there was barely any room for Elita so she normally just laid on top of him while he held her closely. Though in the morning she normally ended up next to him or on the floor occasionally.

Everything was all fine until…the next morning. Elita felt rather strange as she woke up. A small groan was emitted from her as she rubbed her eyes. Though once she did she noticed she wasn’t on top of Prime anymore and completely froze in shock as she realized she was in a different place. Her eyes were wide as her heart beat rather quickly while darting her head around. She tried to hold back a scream of terror as best she could but couldn’t help and screamed. Instantly, June’s son Jack came bursting in the room with a knife for protection in case someone snuck in. ‘’Mom! Who’s in here?’’ He held up the knife as if he was going to kill someone but just noticed his mother freaking out in the bed.

He put down the knife in disappointment and frowned while raising a brow. ‘’Mom? Are you okay?’’ 

Elita-June took a while to say something but finally stuttered out. ‘’I-I’m not yo-your carrier.’’ She spoke. Jack was even more confused while rubbing his head. ‘’What? What are you talking about? You are, aren’t you?’’ 

Elita-June let out a frustrated sigh. ‘’Jack, You have to believe me. I am not your mother. It’s me. Elita. Elita One? I know this is hard to believe but I think someone switched your mother and my body’s minds.’’ 

Jack’s face was shocked and confused at the same time. ‘’Elita? Mind switching is a real thing?! We need to get to base now!’’ he tugged the women’s arm but she remained untuggable. ‘’One problem…’’ She cleared her throat embarrassingly. ‘’I don’t know how to drive.’’ She gave him an apologetic look. Jack blinked in surprise. ‘’but you’re a robot who can turn into a car. You’ve been driving you’re entire life!’’ 

‘‘Yes in robot form. I’m a bloody human now so it may be um difficult.’’ Elita-June spoke. ‘’I WAS the car. Doesn’t mean I can physically drive like this!’’

Jack faceplamed. ‘’Well then…Check moms phone! She might have Optimus’s number!’’ He suggested. 

Elita-June quickly tried looking for it but then stopped while not knowing what a phone is so she looked at the smaller human boy. ‘’Umm What is a phone?’’ 

Jack facepalmed once more and took it out of her pocket and gave it to her. ‘’Ah that is the phone.’’ She hummed and tried looking for Optimus’s name. She noticed it had hearts on it as well as this other man named Fowler. She raised a brow but quickly clicked on Optimus’s number. 

‘‘C’mon, please pick up, pick up, pick up!’‘ 

**~Meanwhile back at the base~**

June felt rather odd herself when she woke up. She felt that a very large arm was wrapped around her waist suddenly while Optimus had his helm against hers. His chest could be felt going up in down in a steady pattern that was rather comfortable. She groaned and rubbed her face as well while waking up. It was as if Elita woke up from a nightmare of which Optimus wakes up at the same time. A rush and panic was felt through the bond so suddenly. 

‘‘Are you alright, Elita?” Optimus asked her, not realizing it wasn’t Elita. Well it was. Just not the mind. June-Elita quickly realized she was in a different place. More like it felt like a dream but it was reality. She never imagined she would be sleeping with Optimus. Especially being a human. She got off of him and the berth, backing herself up into a nearby wall and panicked. June-Elita looked at herself and realized she was in….ELITAS BODY?! HOW? WHY? WHY NOW?June had so many questions in her mind as she looked at the Cybertronian body she was in. she couldn’t believe it. Then again at the same time realizing she was friends with ailens from a far more advanced planet. Anything was possible at this point and time. Then Optimus snapped her out of thought as he kept calling the name still.

“Elita? Are you alright? Elita? Please, tell me what is wrong.”

Primus. His voice was smooth and deep. It was nice to hear him have emotions for once. It was rare for him to beg like this in front of the team. June-Elita shook her helm slowly and rubbed it as she looked at the Prime with a frown. She would lie and say she was Elita just to take this advantage of him. She loved Optimus as well. Not just Elita. If Elita had stayed on Cybertron June for sure would have tried to make a move on the robo dad. But obviously, that didn't happen.

“Optimus, h-how is this possible? Elita and I switched minds! It’s me, June. June Darby.” She frowned and seemed to be scared. She didnt know the first thing about Cybertronian biology. Optimus froze when she spoke of this. June? Here? How was this possible? He tried to wrap his helm around it. It must’ve been from one of there recent missions. Shockwave was toying with mind equipment. This might be his doing but they need proof first before taking any actions to switch them back. Though a thought did occurr to him. If that wasn’t Elita then…. _HE SLEPT WITH JUNE?!_ Now he was mildly disturbed. _This must be fixed at once._

Just then he received the call from June Darby’s phone on his comm. Optimus blinked and answered. He was about to speak but Elita-June shouted through the comm. “I AM A HUMAN OPTIMUS. CAN YOU SEND A GROUND BRIDGE. I DONT KNOW HOW TO DRIVE PHSYICALLY.” She sounded upset which caused the great Prime to wince. Yup, that was Elita alright. With a short sigh Optimus put Elita on hold and told Ratchet to get a bridge for “June” and tried to explain everything to him while June-Elita stood next to Prime. Ratchet immediately opened the bridge so Elita-June can come over thus she walked through so they can settle things down.....


End file.
